Noah Cromwell
Noah Cromwell is one of the Twelve Paladins chosen by Elaine, he is among the same generation of Knights as Lancelot and the others. He wields the High-Tier Sacred Gear, Temporal Explorer. Appearance Noah is a handsome young man of Japanese descent around a year older than Lancelot, he normally wears an almost stoic and calm look on his face. Noah has short gray hair and light gray-colored eyes. After the Chivalric Order was rebuilt with the help of Nicholas Flamel, he now wears the new uniform that is worn by their Knights. Personality Noah is a very stoic and calm person to the point of being called the exact opposite of Lancelot. Noah is a duty-bound Knight who takes his responsibilities as one seriously to the point of him not questioning any of the orders given to him by the Higher-ups. Though, he does have his breaking points these beings during hearing Lancelot's snarky comments. History Noah was abandoned by his parents and was soon found by the Chivalric Order after finding him wandering around. He was soon brought into the Orphanage and soon began his training in order to become a Knight, one day being a Paladin like the others. After the massacre that ended with the deaths of a number of his senior Knights and the Paladins, Noah began to take all his training as one seriously. Powers & Abilities Aura: '''Due to his physical conditioning and training in the Chivalric Order since a young age, Noah learned how to tap into his own aura. He can cover himself in an aura increasing his offense, defense, and speed. In the current generation of knights, he has the second-highest aura-capacity. It is stated that despite his rough personality, the color of his aura is the most beautiful compared to everyone. '''Immense Strength: He has an impressive level of strength for a human, Noah is capable of overpowering High-Class Devils and Monsters in physical combat. During his fight with Lancelot, when combined with his aura, he is shown to be capable of matching him in combat. Immense Speed and Reflex: Like most normal sword masters, Noah has an impressive level of speed, mobility, and reflexes that has proven to be superior to Devil Knights such as Kiba and Van. Among the Chivalric Order, he is known for his almost inhuman reflexes and mobility letting Noah combat multiple opponents at once and even running along a vertical wall. Immense Combat Skills: Noah is regarded as one of the three strongest knights among the current generation, he can fight against High-Class Devils and Monsters in combat using his technique alone. Master Swordsman: Noah is a highly talented swordsman, as seen when he fought evenly with Lancelot for an extended period of time, being able to fight on par with him during their entire match with one another. Equipment Temporal Explorer '''( ), also known as '''The Eye that Percieves Conflict, is a High-Tier Sacred Gear that lets him perceive his opponent's movements 10-seconds in advance letting Noah predict all their possible movements and actions. *'Temporal Striker Knight' ( ): This is the Subspecies Balance Breaker of Temporal Explorer. It creates a black full-bodied suit with purple accents and lights that is traced all across the sections of his chest, arms, hands, and legs. This increases his natural 10-second limit to 20-seconds while granting him a resistance to the effects of other time-based abilities. Noah has also shown to be capable of using time manipulation to a certain degree. **'Accelerate:' Noah can stimulate both his speed and reflexes to either double or triple depending on his mastery than how it would normally appear (to a normal person it looks as if he is moving faster, but to Noah, he is simply moving like normal) **'Decelerate: '''Noah can reduce the time within a bounded field slowing either himself or those inside it down. He has shown to be capable of using it as Support such as slowing down the effects of injuries such as stopping bleeding. Trivia *Noah's character design is based on Nochizawa Eiji from ''Sword Art Online: Ordinal Scale. Category:DevilSlayer123 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Chivalric Order